purple_dinosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Episodes #Shawn and the Beanstalk pbs #A Rhythm of Music pbs #If The Shoe Fits pbs #We're a Going On a Field Trip pbs #Room For Everyone pbs #Doing Work is Easy pbs #I Can Be A Firefighter! pbs #BJ'S Tummy Ache (1995) pbs #Shopping For A Surprise! pbs #Sweet as Candy pbs #Anyway You Slice It pbs #Weather Inside and Outside pbs #Twice Is Nice! pbs #King and Queen for a Day pbs #Let's Play Exercise! pbs #On The Move pbs #A Very Special Friend pbs #A Welcome Home pbs #Playing Games! pbs #Classical Cleanup pbs #Fun With Art! pbs #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends pbs #A Teddy Bear Picnic (1995) pbs #Gone Fishing! pbs #That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me! pbs #At Home With Animals pbs #Safety Rules (episode) pbs #It's Raining, It's Pouring... pbs #That's a Home To Me (episode) pbs #Camera Safari pbs #Keeping Clean and Healthy pbs #Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo? pbs #Fun With Art! pbs #Are We There Yet? pbs #I Want To Be A Vet pbs #Ship, Ahoy! pbs #Fun at the Park pbs #Hats Off To BJ! pbs #The Boy Who Drew Cats pbs #Up We Go! pbs Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (David Joyner / Voiced by Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers / Voiced by Julie Johnson) 9/20 *BJ (Jeff Brooks / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) 9/20 Children *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (debut) *Juan (Michael Krost) (debut) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (debut) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (debut) Adult *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) 8/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (debut) 1/20 Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk and A Teddy Bear Picnic (1995)) *Jessica Hinojosa (played Maria in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Cambodian Dancers (Any Way You Slice It) *Alexander Jhin (played Adam in Let's Play Exercise!) *Becky Swonke (played Amy in Let's Play Exercise!) *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move) *Alexis Harris (played Jennifer in A Very Special Friend) *Ajay Reddy (played AJ in A Very Special Friend) *Chris Rodriguez (played Joseph in A Very Special Friend) *Brian Eppes (played Michael in Playing Games!) *Chase Gallatin (played Stephen in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) *Tomie dePaola (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Notes and Trivia * This season marks the first appearances of Mr. Boyd, Stella the Storyteller, Ashley and Alissa, as well as the first and only appearances of Juan and Kenneth. * This seasons marks the last appearances of Adam, Amy, Julie, Kathy, and Michael. Michael and Kathy would later return in Sing and Dance With Barney. * Luci was the only member of Barney & The Backyard Gang to not appear in any Season 3 episodes, as she made her final appearance in the Season 2 episode The Exercise Circus!